narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rusaku Ōtsutsuki
, Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, Gentle Fist, Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, Pressure Point Needle Shot, Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack , Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Stocks, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow, Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Mikazukigiri Body Flame Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Object Extraction Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Toads Ents), Chakra Transfer Technique, Transformation Technique, Sexy Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Rasengan, Spiraling Serial Spheres, Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, w:c:naruto:Hiding in a Toad Technique, Flying Thunder God Technique, Hiraishingiri, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Chidori, Chidori Sharp spear, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Current,}} 'History' To tell the story of Rusaku we must first tell the story of his ancestors. In the times of old there were 3 legendary figures. Kaguya Otsutsuki, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and finally Hamura Otsutsuki. Now Kaguya and Hagoromo, they went down in the history books as the Titans of their time. Now Hamura; he was still quite the titan, but it seemed he fell by the wayside. Hamura was a man of peace of course, so he felt no ill will to his brother for getting all the glory, but Hagoromo was not the only one to have a son that would become something great. Unlike his brother he only had one child. That child's name was Heikō, meaning equilibrium. He was given this name due to the fact he inherited both his body, and his will. The child was kept away from his cousins, Asura and Indra because Hamura felt that he would fall to one of their influences should their conflict lead to war. Hamura wanted his child to make his own path in life, and would be proud no matter what he did. Now, years pass and the child is growing old. Hamura has died of old age, and Hagoromo is assumed to be passed. Asura and Indra are waging war all over the country, but Heiko had decided to seclude himself to the mountains where no one would find him. He lived a peaceful life learning the ways of natural energy. Now, it had not been used for war until Asura weaponized it in the form of sage mode, but Heiko learned a plethora of ways to utilize in for the art of Ninshu. He had done this until he died around the same time Asura and Indra’s battle had ended, and much like their spirits, his moved to live in the next generations. Fast forward to the birth of Rusaku. His original surname was Senju, but from the time he could speak he would correct even his own parents, stating his name was actually Otsutsuki. This worried his parents, and even the other members of the clan, so they decided to take him to Mount Myōboku, the place his father had a contract with. Taking the child to the legendary toad sage, they would request that his future be read. What they found was even more startling than the childs supposed lineage. “This child will either be the light that shines, leading people to peace, or the darkness that will herald their end.” Once they heard this, it was requested that the toads raise the child to be good. Out in the real world they feared he could become corrupted, but in the seclusion of the mountain he could be raised to cherish all life, and be pure of heart. Reluctantly the toads agreed and thus the child grew under the care of Fukasaku and Shima. Years later on the eve of his 18th birthday, the boy asked to leave the mountain so he could experience the world finally. Fukasaku and Shima were against it at first, but they knew that the child had yet to live his life, and it was unfair to keep him forever. With heavy hearts, and the hope they had taught him well, they wished the boy farewell and he left on his greatest adventure yet. Upon arriving in Konoha, Rusaku was quickly introduced to Nathan; Konoha’s rokudaime Hokage. Upon discovering Rusaku’s relation to mountain toads he was quick to accept the man into the ranks of the village and provide him with a home. Taking up residence inside of the Senju grand tree, the boy began to train rigorously under Nathan’s tutelage; it was quite serendipitous that the Hokage was also a master of Mokuton and Sage mode, because it became second hand to pick up on his teachings. This process went on for several months before Rusaku was introduced to a man by the name of Dark. He was the head ANBU for the village, and the man in charge of the village’s defence against the Akatsuki. Quite new to this world, Ru was unfamiliar with the work of the Akatsuki but upon hearing of their deeds he was quick to assume they would be enemies. Dark informed him of an impending attack, and in decided to teach him the flying thunder god technique, alongside several of his own custom space time techniques. Armed with these knew tools, Rusaku set out to train until the time for battle came. Though soon after the Akatsuki fell apart as their leader abandoned them. Skip forward several months of training, Rusaku would suddenly find his dreams plagued by the images of a man garbed in white, with the pale eyes of the byakugan. It wasn't until much later that he found out this man was in fact Heiko Ōtsutsuki. In his dreams, he was told of a place he could go to revive his bloodline with the help of a man by the name of Warren. Uncertain of how to find this man, Rusaku decided to just head for the location provided by Heiko in an attempt to do things on his own. he was quick to find that to be entirely impossible, but alas Warren became alerted to the ongoings and arrived to aid in the situation. 'Appearance:' Unlike many of his brethren, Rusaku had always retained a very pale complexion with an unruly mop of tousled blue hair, alongside his piercing violet eyes. While his family originally considered him an ‘Albino’ of sorts, they were proven wrong with his apparent relation the the sage of six paths being the cause of his. Upon learning his true heritage, the boy adopted a similar garb to his predecessors. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned kimono shirt with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick Ono-stylised belt, along with this he wears a pair of light-coloured pants, and calf-length shinobi sandals. Under the kimono he wears the standard shinobi chainmail and various ninja pouches under the loose fitting kimono that hide a plethora of Hiraishin marked kunai and other various tools such as soldier pills, Explosive tags, Smoke and poison bombs, and finally razor wire. Tatooed on his chest would be a necklace of black magatama that at first glance would be mistaken for nothing more than art, but it was in fact a special fuuinjutsu used to seal the 7 tails inside of him. Upon his hands he would wear black fingerless combat gloves that came to his forearm that would hide the various summoning seals placed on his wrists. 'Personality:' Growing up under the loving and tender care of Ma and Pa, Ru became a kind hearted ‘softy’ as Shima would often call him. His heart is able to show a compassion that is rare for the world today, and it is not hard to take advantage of his naivety to the harshness in the world. According to Shima, Rusaku learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Rusaku responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Rusaku can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. In battle, Rusaku has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. 'Abilities:' Ninjutsu Having trained under the great toad sages, Rusaku is at an incredibly advanced level for his age. In the shinobi world he would be qualified as an S-Rank ninja. His main source of fighting is through his Kekkei Genkai known as Mokuton. Which he shows exemplary skill in. Though this he is able to create dense forests in almost an instant with a single jutsu. He is most known for his ability to create massive Avatars at incredible speeds to fight for him. It has been noted that his level of wood style is equal to that of Hashirama senju, the legendary shinobi whom was the descendant of Asura, Heiko’s cousin. After being taught by the Rokudime Hokage Nathan, Rusaku's Mokuton was able to absorb almost any chakra that it came into contact with. Though this was not his only source of power. Rusaku has been shown to be masterful in the art of Rasengan, his secondary means of attack. On par with that of Minato Namekaze in the speed which he can produce them, and Naruto Uzumaki in the application of the technique, he is truly a force to be reckoned with should he pull this jutsu out. To take it a step farther, he is even able to apply his several different elements to the attack to add to it’s destructive power. While on the mountain, Ru came to understand he had 3 different chakra elements. Raiton, Suiton, and Doton. Each he can wield with deadly efficiency in the midst of combat. Though, as a gift from his father on his 16th birthday, he was given two eternal sharingan eyes from a man who had not fallen victim to the uchiha curse of hatred. that he could choose to be implanted or not. He wished to grow stronger so he could help the world so he decided to have them implanted. Quickly he found this to be a burden due to the chakra loss from having the sharingan active at all times, so Ma and Pa developed a seal that would allow him to recede and call upon the sharingan much like a pure blooded uchiha would be able too. Now with the aid of the sharingan, Rusaku was able to copy certain ninjutsu, and with such gained a plethora of fire style ninjutsu from the toads on the mountain. This also allowed him to learn at a much quicker pace than before. It was when he learned of his clan's history that he suddenly awakened the power of his original doujutsu. Suddenly the Sharingan in his head would become rejected, and in their place would form new Byakugan; Though, these were no ordinary eyes. These eyes had the ability to transcend into their second form known as the tenseigan. The Tenseigan allows the user to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants the wielder Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives the user an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes on par with that of Kurama chakra mode. Sage Arts Rusaku is one of the greatest sages to come from the mountain. Being raised there as a child he was able to learn from day one, giving him about 16 years of training in the ways of Natural Energy. Though this is not the only reason he accels. Rusaku was born with the amazing ability to naturally gather senjutsu chakra. Meaning he is able to gather natural chakra even while in the midst of combat. As far as Ma and Pa were aware he was the only child ever to be able to do this. It was believed that he was able to do this because of Heiko's spirit being inside of him. Naturally he is able to access the Toad Sage mode; This mode increases Rusaku's Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu, along with his speed, strength, stamina, and durability. So much so, that he could be hit by earthen spikes and come out without scratch, move at speeds three times faster than his normal speed, and render an opponent unconscious or even kill them with a single blow. At the same time all of his jutsu are boosted by about the same height.